


Hello neighbor AU

by theneighborshotcrowbar



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: I wrote it, M/M, They also swear bc they are two grown men, This may start nice but will turn into horror trust me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneighborshotcrowbar/pseuds/theneighborshotcrowbar
Summary: Nicky Roth, the young journalist moves to a little flat in a big house, in the city. Hearing rumors of his next door neighbor, he decides to investigate the man's flat, searching for clues, whether his neighbor's flatmate suddenly disappeared, or was kidnapped. He finds dirty secrets, and even the confused theme park designer himself, who refuses to talk about his past, mainly to the young man, who finds himself feeling more than neutral feelings for him...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit, here we go.  
> This is my very first AU, and I still can't add a good synopsis. 
> 
> Anywaaay  
> Enjoy  
> It will turn into horror. Count with 10+ chapters.

By the time Nicky Roth has moved into his new apartment, he's already heard rumors about his neighbors next door. The house was big, and the young man, who was in his early thirties, got the 5th floor, flat 13.

 

He didn't have much furniture, neither other stuffs to move with him, just a few boxes with smaller things. And of course, the old typewriter, which he didn't really use anymore. It's had a different value for him. He worked at the city's local newspaper, writing smaller, and lately bigger articles. His career was about to rise up to the sky, he finally could afford...a small apartment.

 

At first, he didn't care much about his next door neighbors. There were two names on the door, "Retrato" and "Peterson". He saw one of them sometimes, but he was minding his own business.

What made him curious was, as the time passed,he only saw one of them. He never saw the other guy- because he knew from 4th floor 5 mrs Margareth, that there were two guys, living as flatmates- but the one he saw, was taller than him, muscular, obviously doing some kind of sport, always climbed all five floors, never used the elevator.  
He was probably in the beginning of his fourties, he's had brown hair, with a little gray hair mixed. He's always had a well-ordered hair. Never messy. What was more mentionable, was his moustache, obviously matching his hair color, but without the gray part. 

Nowadays, when they met, and the man smiled at him -it was almost impossible to identify the smile because of the big moustache- Nicky's eyes got lost on the moustache, and the man's athletic body; he was always wearing a yellow shirt, but the last two buttons on the top were always unbuttoned, revealing his chest hair. The man said a short "hello" or waved at him, and quickly entered to his own flat. 

 

Since Nicky was a journalist, he's had some kind of never-resting soul inside. He just had to know things. Once these things got into his head, he just had to get to the end of the case.

He always worked until midnight, and he didn't really had time to do other things, than sleeping, eating, and writing articles. The "just moved in" order soon became a mess, like in his last apartment.   
He was a chainsmoker, but he was a caring boy too; because of the many papers, he always smoked in the opened window, watching the night city's lights, or listening to the swearing neighborhood. The city was never quiet, and sometimes it was a bit frustrating for him. He just needed a little silence to get his thoughts together. 

 

That night, he was re-reading a case, sent by the police. It was about a man's strange disappearence. The case was never really closed, the newspapers always wrote about it, when they had no better topics to write about. It happened in New York, far away from the state, in which he lived in. And yet; even his city got to know about the zero sequel topic from time to time. While he was about to finish the topic, his neighbors just got into his mind. 

Maybe he's just making up things. Maybe the old ladies on different floors in the house are just making up things. Honorable mention, that most of them were spies during the second world war, probably this is why they kept the house updated with gossips. Who knows.

But what if they're right? What if the muscular, and..well, let's say, handsome neighbor is just pretending something? Does he really have a reason to make the other disappear?

Mrs Máris (ex hungarian spy) on the 6th floor heard a quarrel once. She saw the other man with the "handsome neighbor" the next day, but two days later, the man was gone. 

 

Nicky threw the small, used cigarette out on his window. This is not enough yet. He should investigate, but how to investigate, if the man's always home?..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky boy finds the truth...but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention: this is one of the prototype Nickys. An early one, which was still smoking. The flats are based on the early concept arts. Mr P is taller than the boy, because in the beginning, he was.
> 
> Yes, I planned it as a comic! Oh well

Like a holy sign, the next day his neighbor, mr Peterson left his apartment in the afternoon. He was carrying a bigger bag with himself, he was probably going to the gym or something, Nicky thought. He counted with maximum 30 minutes, as time to investigate. 

 

He hated to do that, since the neighbor did nothing wrong to him, but the thought in his head just didn't let him sleep last night. He drank the last drops of his 5th coffee, and silently closed his own door. 

Nicky carefully looked around and then, he was already at the neighbor's door with two sneaky steps.  
His bad childhood habit used to be picking locks. His parents always told him, that he's gonna be a professional lock-picker and robber one day and probably nothing else, since the boy finished school without any kind of interest about any job.

And yet; he's been a journalist since he finally moved away from them. 

 

He opened three locks, as easy as people open their fridge. He looked around once again, and quietly opened the door.  
One moment later he was already in mr Peterson's living room. 

 

It felt like he just got into his own apartment. Mess everywhere, newspapers, clothes, and a lot of food boxes. "He probably doesn't cook for himself. One more thing in common"- Nicky thought.  
He even discovered a few green glasses, with some beer left in it. Their taste was the same. As he was slowly making his way towards the table- trying not to move anything from it's place- he discovered more and more things.  
Abstract paintings on the wall, leaning lights, but without lightbulbs...lightbulbs under his feet....he finally reached a glass table, probably a smoking table, except that the neighbor was probably not smoking, although he found an ashtray, which was obviously not used for a while. "probably his partner used to smoke"- he went on with the investigating, since he's had no idea, how much time was given. 

 

His eyes tried to skip the couch, which was covered with dirty clothes, and lots of Playboy magazines. "oh, dear. I better not touch these."

Nicky reached a small cabinet. There was a telephone, and a flowerpot on it, later he discovered, it was probably the only flower in the whole apartment.  
He slowly opened the first drawer, it contained bills and a lots of other papers. He quickly scanned them with his eyes, taking them out, and putting them back how they were. Nothing suspicious. A lot of unpaid bills.

He opened the second drawer, this contained a recipe book, called "Las recetas de tu madre" a few more bills under that, some old photos, some more photos about naked women from newspapers, a few magazines, finally an address book with flowers on it and some spanish text inside.

Then opened the third drawer, surprisingly he found pillows and warm clothes in it. He dig under the clothes with his hands. Probably magazines. Probably Playboy magazines, they seemed to be used, and some strange shaped objects, which he couldn't really identify..and then, something bigger.At first, he thought, he found a gun, but then...

"oh fucking gosh, it better not be" - curiousity won again, as he pulled out the item from it's safe place, his face turned bitter. He found something, which I would have replaced with a cucumber, if I made this whole story as a comic, as I originally planned.

-Fucking hell, Nicholas. You, and your curiousity. At least they washed it. 

 

He's got back to the first drawer again, but he had to admit, he has seen most of these things for the first time.  
His eyes were switching between the papers and bills, which were in the first drawer, and the things, which were in the third drawer. When he noticed, that he's holding the papers in left hand, and still holding that something in his right hand, it was probably too late for him. His mind moved very fast, but sometimes it trapped him in thoughts. He heard a noise from behind him, which ended in a gentle "ahhem".

There was somebody behind him.

 

The young man dropped everything from his right hand, and right after that, he froze.  
His left hand was shaking with the papers in it, while his right hand was completely motionless. He felt a sweatdrop on his cheek and that somebody, taller than him is breathing to his hair and neck. 

He slowly turned his head, and tried to identify the person behind him. His head froze halfway, as he tried to put down his right hand, which was still in a strange position. He had to realize, he can't move more than one muscle at the same time.

-Excuse me, what are you doing in my room?! -a quiet, maybe too quiet voice asked this, not too deep, but deep enough to completely tingle him under a second. He just noticed, that his heart was racing, but then he took a deep breathe and slowly turned around, hitting the cabinet with his bottom. 

As he suspected, it was mr Peterson, now taller than ever, with a dark face (the sun just started to shine into the flat) a bit sweating, and most importantly, with messy hair. 

Nicky tried to back off, because they were too close to each other. The man didn't seem to move backwards soon, so the boy tried to do something against the unwanted proximity, but as he moved back a centimeter, the man moved towards him.  
Their faces almost met, he just realized now, the man has got charming green eyes, he's never seen anything like this before. His teeth were visible under his moustache; he was probably growling, and to be honest, he was growling for a reason. 

 

He dropped the remaining papers from his left hand, and grabbed the cabinet with both hands, waiting for it to save him. He couldn't move anymore, he was kind of clamped into the corner, however, he wasn't in the corner at all. 

The older man grabbed the cabinet too, totally closing any possible ways to escape. He leaned even closer, their noses met.

-So?.....

He asked nothing else, but he asked like he wasn't even waiting for any kind of answer. There was no right answer to this. It was obvious. 

 

It wasn't the scariest thing in the whole situation, that mr Peterson was bigger and probably much stronger than Nicky. Not even that he was kind of wrapped up.  
No. The scariest part was, he wasn't even mad at him for this. He should have at least pushed him out on the window, but he did nothing. He was waiting. And he was getting closer and closer, almost squeezing the young man. 

-I'm....I'm sorry, I...had to....-Nicky was very nervous, he almost had no voice. He looked down to the man's moustache, and suddenly up again, into his eyes, which were rather sad, than angry. He wasn't expecting him to do it. 

The young man felt more guilt than ever in his life before. He's had no reason to break into a man's apartment.  
Absolutely zero reason, and zero evidence. Mr Peterson closed his hands behind him, Nicky touched his chest with shaking hands, wanted to push him away at first, but he didn't do that. He grabbed the man's shirt, hands still shaking. 

-S-...sorry, I don't...  
I don't think you are a bad person. This is what he wanted to say, but his voice was gone. 

He switched his eyes between the moustache and the green eyes again, and then he did something unexpected.  
The only thing, what was in his mind, was a sentence from an old colleague, "do something unexpected in unexpected situations". 

And then his mind was completely turned off. 

Nicky gently pressed his mouth on the man's mouth, expecting his moustache to be ticklish as hell. The older man didn't refuse, rather let the whole thing to happen. He returned the kiss, and then he let himself to be gently pushed away. 

 

In the next moment, the boy was nowhere. Mr Peterson heard a quiet swearing from behind his back, quickly turned around, he noticed that Nicky is about to escape through the flood of used clothes and old magazines. He was already at the couch. 

They looked at each other, their eyes met again. 

-Man, you're fucking sick! Got each Playboy in your room, that was ever printed?! -Nicky was furious, like the man broke into his apartment, and not vice versa..he almost fell through a blown up doll-Fucking hell??! The fuck is this??!

Mr Peterson let out a tiny giggle, he just couldn't watch the boy's titubation without laughing. It was hilarious.  
He still wasn't mad at him, rather surprised. 

-Watch your mouth, young man. What would your mother say, if she heard you?  
-Goddamnit....you're fucking sick...I'm outta here. -and he left, slamming the door.

 

Mr Peterson looked in front of himself. He just couldn't figure out, what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to put up more chapters at once. Things get a bit faster, finally.  
> Ah, I hate how the text is pasted to the text editor....
> 
> ¥¥¥

Nicky was still processing, what he just saw...and mainly, what he just touched now, both with his hands...and...

He unlocked his own apartment with shaking hands, it was almost impossible to put the key into the keyhole.

He finally did it. He dashed into his flat, and closed the door, which he hit with his back, and then slowly started to slide down, until he sat on the floor. He put his left hand in front of his mouth. 

-I kissed him..I really kissed him...I don't even know his name, and I fucking kissed him. 

He covered his mouth with both hands(later he regretted it) like he said some kind of large secret out loud. 

"Not that he's not handsome....he is. Oh dear lord, the messy hair. And the fuckin moustache, I can't deal with that-"

He started to laugh histerically, and then leaned forward, hands on the floor, a big teardop fell on his left hand. 

-What did I do?......

 

He couldn't even think straight, he started to put the clues together just a few hours later. He laid down, where he was, and looked in front of himself, to nowhere. 

"He fucking hates me now. He has a boyfriend. I...don't even want anyone.....what am I thinking?!! I don't even know his name....And...I won't...."

He would have been like that, until he passes out, if he didn't hear a knock on the door. 

 

He got himself together, and stood up. His hand stopped on the doorknob.

"What if it's him?.....he knows I'm here. I have to open it....."

 

Luckily, it was "only" ms Adler, who baked some cookies for Nicky. It was already obvious, that the boy is not eating enough, since he was very skinny. Granny aged women spot this immediately. The boy pretended everything was okay, got the cookies, and slammed the door.  
-What now?...

 

A few hours and ten smoked cigarettes later, he started to put the pieces together. 

"The other man was not in the flat, that's obvious. _He must be bisexual._ I saw a picture of them on the wall, so they are related, and they were friends, maybe..probably..maybe partners. _That goddamned moustache._ He probably came from the gym, which is next corner, I wonder how much time did it take me to investigate a tiny apartment, like his. _He could break my neck with those hands, goddamnit. He is so damn strong..he could fuck me all night without getting tired even a little bit...while I'd probably pass out..._ "  
He's got a phone call from the office, so he had to stop thinking about the whole thing. He still had two unfinished articles, which will be in tomorrow's newspaper.  
He grabbed some coffee, and sat in front of his desk, which was full of messy papers.  
"I'm pretty sure he fucked the other one...that guy was skinny like me..."  
-"Was"?....-he asked from himself, getting back to the topic, finally. He realized, he still didn't find out, what happened to the other man. He was obviously gone, he didn't see anything, what could belong to him. But where, and why?....

-It is sometimes better to ask and to speak clearly. -replied mrs Schmidt, from the 5th floor 1st door. -Nicholas, if you have any issues with anyone, it's better to sit down and talk. Young men, like you don't know that yet...and sadly, you will not, if it's not told to you enough times. -the old woman probably had some kind of experience from the past, probably with her already dead husband, because she got lost in thoughts.  
-Thank you. I wish I could've done that earlier.  
He was very tired, he ran out of coffee and cigarettes too. The market already closed, so he had to survive until morning somehow. The young man laid back on his messy bed, threw everything unnecessary away to...some direction, and tried to sleep.  
-Crew meeting tomorrow 10 am. I shouldn't look like shit. -he reminded himself, but all he could think of, was his neighbor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure, why did I choose the journalist work for Nicky. One thing is for sure: not bc his book!dad works there. 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment below! I'd like to hear opinions!

Nicky really tried to sleep, but he woke up 3 times during the night. He was excited, and later he realized, the coffee couldn't cause this, because he didn't drink any since the afternoon.   
The last time, when he woke up, he admitted, he won't sleep more. 

He dragged himself to the bathroom, and sunk his face in cold water, to wake up normally.

Later he realized, he should've sunk his entire body in it. He dropped his clothes off, and took a shower. His mind didn't stop for a minute.

-I don't want to think anymore....is the bar still open?..no, probably not....eh, I need to stay sober anyway.....ffffucking meeting....wwwhat if he...killed him....for reason....there...'re...many reasons....to kill....unpaid bills....he's fucking poor as me...I feel him...speaking of fucking, why am I...why am I touching myself...where the fuck is the cold faucet...FUCK THAT'S TOO COLD NOW!!!I'M A MESS!!!

He jumped out of the shower, opened the bathroom window, and yelled to the night:

-I'M A FUCKING MESS!!!!

A sleepy reply came from somewhere the street:

-....glad to meet you, now go fuck your mom.....

 

Nicky sat on his chair for two hours, until the sun rose, only a towel covering his lower body.   
Then he suddenly stood up, went to his wardrobe, and started to pick clothes.

-I can't leave it hangin. I need to find out, what's going on.

 

He left his apartment early, the house was still sleeping, at least he tought that.   
He rushed down on the stairs, almost tripping over at the last step, but fixing the whole thing with a big jump.

He was already at the door and the trashcans, lost in thoughts, if he packed everything for the meeting, or not.   
He walked next to someone, dropping a "mornin'...." just because he was raised that way.   
His face suddenly turned blank, as he realized who it was. 

He stopped, froze, and looked back with a slow head movement, like a rusty machine.   
The other, who was the "mornin" dropped at, also froze. It was mr Peterson. 

 

Nicky's face turned red, and when he saw, what was in the man's hands, his face turned to another shade of red.   
The older man, with the trashcan top in one hand, and with a box, full of magazines in the other hand, couldn't move either. Then he was finally able to move again, so he dropped the whole box to the trashcan, and put the top on it. 

 

-H-hhhey....nice morrrrrrrrrrning we havvvvvvvve, isn't itttttttt?-Nicky broke the silence, forced a little smile onto his face, and he almost exploded from inside.

-Yessss??????.........-the other tried to say something, just to prove he's a grown man, but all he did was finally letting the trashcan top go. 

"You can't pretend, like nothing happened, YOU CAN'T PRetend, like NOTHING happENED, YOU CAN'T PRETEND, LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED, YOU C-!!!!!" - this was the sentence, which Nicky kept repeating in thought, and honestly, there was nothing else in his mind at that moment. 

He felt guilty, he felt regret, and he just made another mistake by looking at mr Peterson's outfit.   
The man was wearing boxers only, with a sleeveless pastel pink top, which had a giant 69 on it. Also, pink slippers. The young man felt a sweatdrop rolling down on his face.

-Okay...umm.-he couldn't let the pink slippers go- umm....

-Theodore.

-Theodore.... _gosh, this is such a nice name_..... I MEAN, Theodore. I gotta work now, but....TTYL, okay?....See ya asap. -and he tore up the front door, and dashed out, leaving the other in total confusion again. 

-TTYL????ASAP????what?......


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horrible truth is finally found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But there will be so much more. I say.

Needless to mention, Nicky couldn't focus on the meeting, not even for a second.   
He finally got to know his name...at least. This could be a great starting point at an investigation, but honestly, did he want to prove that this man could be guilty?...

 

When he reached his street again, he realized, that he promised a talk to the man earlier.   
A talk.   
He wanted to avoid him in the morning, and now he has to knock on his door, and talk to him. 

Nicholas Roth, who can't say two sentences properly (this is why he chose journalism, where you have to WRITE) will knock on a door, which he just opened with a lockpick a day ago, and will explain everything to his handsome neighbor, whose name is Theodore Peterson. 

"Not only handsome, he's got a fucking fitting name too..." -as he walked up on the stars, trying to figure out, what to say, but even he didn't know, what happened yesterday. 

 

He changed his work clothes to the average, and opened his door, took two steps forward, and there he was. He raised his hand to knock, and he stopped immediately. 

The door opened anyway, making it easier...or harder to do.

Theodore was at the door, in his average clothes, no sign of pink slippers. 

-Heard you are home.-he said on the same tone, as he talked yesterday.-I...what does TTYL mean? Seems like I'm old....

-Oh...hey....um....-Nicky finally put his knocking hand down. -It....it means "talk to you later". I had a meeting today, and...

\- Come in. -Theodore opened his door a bit more, inviting the boy in.

"Are you sure?" - Nicky asked, but he wasn't sure anymore, if he's asking it from himself, or the man, who probably can't read his mind, so he won't hear it. 

 

He took a few steps in, and he heard the door getting closed. His eyes opened widely.

-What are you doing?

-Um, closing the door?....so others can't get in.

-But I'm in?-

-.....-the man started to think about the necessity of this previous action, but then changed the topic- Come in, have a seat...or something. 

-Theodore, listen, I--......I mean, mr Peterson..... _fuck, I don't even know anymore_....-the boy's got even more confused with each word he said.   
He looked down, then around, and noticed: the whole apartment was cleaned.   
Not even a magazine, or anything on the floor, wall, desk....anywhere. It looked like a normal, clean flat.

 

-Wow!....

-What's your name, young man?

-Oh...dammit....I didn't even.....I'm Nicky...UM, Nicholas.

They shaked hands, like normal people do. 

 

-Have a seat,or-

-Nonono, I just wanted....I just wanted...to clarify, what happened yesterday. I mean, the part, why I broke in. _oh fucking gosh, it sounds terrible_...listen, um...Theodore...-he looked into his eyes, after saying his name. His face immediately turned red again, the man caught his look, and was waiting for an explanation, but they both knew, the other part was more interesting, than the reason of breaking in. 

-I'm listening. -he realized, that he should be mad, while he wasn't. He added a "grr" to the sentence.   
Nicky started to tear the bottom of his own shirt with one hand. He hasn't been more nervous for years.

-Do you know, that....the whole house keeps telling rumors about you?....I mean....you two. You. And. Your.........partner.

-I'm single, Nicky.

Nicky took a deep breath, he wasn't sure, why.

 

-Your flatmate then. 

-He's not....not anymore.

Something broke in the boy. It happened lightning fast. He felt like he fell from a cliff. Could the gossips be true?....

-You....you have nothing to do with this, but...I'm telling you, because you saw things, that you shouldn't have seen. 

The young man looked more confused than yesterday, so he kept going on.

 

-Dave....his name IS Dave...so, Dave and I were...yes, we were together. As flatmates...and...you know. More than that. Everything you found yesterday...belongs to him, but....

-...even the dildo?

-Gosh fucking damnit, let me finish. And yes.

They both looked away, with bright red face.

 

-Go on...-Nicky started to sweat, but tried to hide it. He wished he could say the same sentence again, in some _different_ situation between them.   
The man must have thought something like this as well, since he was still blushing, but he forced himself to go on with the sentence.

 

-so. He...he moved away to his girlfriend. Because he met a girl, and...that's it. He moved to a different city.

-So, that's all?! Why are the gossips then? Why does nobody know about it? Why do they think you--killed him--???

-You are talking, like a journalist.

-I AM a journalist.

-And I am Sherlock Holmes.

-well, if you want to b-

-Nicholas, for the love of god! We were two men, sharing one apartment, and....one bed. Everyone in the house knew that. Do you see, how fucking big this house is?! Full with old crows, who love to gossip...about anything, which is other than normal....the reason, why I told this to you is......just to stop playing some...kind of fucking spy....

 

A moment of silence.

-Why did you throw his stuff out?...

-He won't come back for those. He didn't take anything from his old life. 

Nicky was looking for teardrops, or sadness, or anything in his eyes, but the man didn't show any.

-You still-?

-No, I'm over him. We only had quarrels nowadays, so....that's what those cookie making crows heard. They thought I....I don't even know...They thought I'd kill him for his money, you know, I'm fucking poor now...

 

Nicky felt everything too heavy at that moment. He collapsed to the couch. 

 

-I'm so fucking sorry....

-You didn't know. Now you do. 

-I hate to be a journalist, ya know?....it comes with a twisted mind, overthinking and.....

-If you plan to change your dream job, then be anything, but a theme park designer.-Theodore joined him, they both looked in front of each other, to nowhere.

-Sounds fucking cool, are you that?

-Yes, and....sometimes I'm bathing in money, sometimes....here I am. 

The young man looked at him, still with red face.   
-I played all my cards, haven't I?....You hate me now, don't you?- a nervous look at the floor.

-You surprised me. Mainly....with that kiss. I have kissed a few people in my life...both genders...but....

-Listen, I just....I just had to escape somehow, I didn't mean t-

-It was good.

Nicky covered his mouth, preventing himself from making things even worse by talking. 

 

If he was honest to himself...which he wasn't....he would have told Theodore,that he just got his first kiss yesterday. He never planned it, like this, he never planned anything at all. He wasn't the type.   
He was a loner, he did everything by himself, not relying to anyone, not even his parents. 

 

After a minute of silence, the older man started to talk, on a different, nervous voice, which Nicky never heard before.

-Do you....wanna drink something?...like a coffee or.....

-Nah, I'm good, ..am I taking the place of your blow-up doll?

-I threw it out today, so...no. Nicky.....?

Nicky was already standing, and was about to head to the exit, when he finally realized that. 

-oh, god,.......I'm sorry.....you....meant....going....out???

-You weren't on a lot of dates, as I see.

-I never had any-

The boy looked back at him, he absolutely surprised the man.

 

-Don't fucking tell me-

-I'm not....the kind.....I...I always work....

-Well, now you don't. Anyway...Sorry, if I misunderstood-

-Nonono! I mean, yes! Yes, I do! I wanna have coffee with you. Oh my god, did I just ruin the scene?

-I won't say anything now....

They both giggled nervously. 

 

Nicky realized one hour later that he's going to have a real date with his neighbor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most writers stop uploading chapters at this part! But I did not. Sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention… there will be some chapters, that are short.and then there will be longass chapters, like this. I'm not the type, who perfectly balances things.
> 
> Also, a note: virgo and virgin mean the same in my language. So when they talk about this, please have it in mind!

Anything else seemed to be easier, than picking the right clothes for his first real date. 

He was actually dating with someone...only the thought made his head spin.  
He tried the whole wardrobe, and this time, nothing was fitting enough. 

He ended up picking an average lookish shirt and the usual jeans.  
Nicky wasn't satisfied with his look, but he rather brought himself, than someone, who wasn't him.

 

The coffee shop was on the next corner, right next to a night bar. 

When he arrived, Theodore was already there, sitting at a table for two, when he saw the young man, he nervously waved at him with a smile.  
Nicky returned it, and sat on the chair with shaking body. 

 

-H-hey...-he smiled, and looked away. Nobody ever told him, what to do on a date. 

Theodore suddenly changed from nervous to talkative. Nicky tried to use his journalist powers and the half year of psychology study from the university, to find out what happened.

 

-Soo. Nicky...Nicholas...which do you prefer, young man?

-As you wish. Are you okay with...Theodore?

-Absolutely, dear. -the boy looked up from the table. What?!

Mr Peterson's face turned red, but he kept going on after a little silence.

-Sooo. Are you into parties? Have you seen the bar next to us? I visited that often... -he was scanning for the boy's reaction to all of it. It was an experiment.

-I....I'm not....-Nicky was sure about that he is going to have nightmares about women with big boobs and butts. He's never been in a strip club before, and honestly, he didn't want to try it. 

-I have been in a strip club once-he picked up the man's line- like...usually. Ya know. Journalist stuff. I had to write aaaaaa.....

 

Now he surprised the other.

-Okay, Theodore, I'll be damn honest. I'm not interested in night life. I'm fucking drowning in work, so...I don't have time for these stuffs. 

-I haven't visited a night club for five years, Nicholas. I just....thought that...journalists live a free life, and...ya know...

-Well, others do, but...ah shit, I'm different. I have always been.

-Ever wondered, why I became a theme park designer?  
-Because you were different?

-Thank you for finishing the sentence, mr Holmes.

-Ah, go on, sir. 

Before he could go on, the waitress came to take the orders. They both chose some coffee. 

-Ya night owl too?  
-The park designs won't draw themselves. Even if nobody...asks for them....-he seemed to be a little bit sad, so Nicky quickly changed the topic. 

-Are you smoking?  
-Nonono, I'm not. -the young man put the cigars back to his pocket, and wished they didn't exist at that moment. -Dave was. He even took...nevermind. It's not good to talk about your ex in front of...your...date...

-I'm okay with it, as long as you are. I don't want to bring him up, if you don't.

-Nicky, why are.....may I ask...?

-Yeees?

-May I ask, when did you....you know....reliaze that....you like men?

-Oh, well. -straight into the middle of things. It was a date after all...- I don't mind the gender, to be honest. I...I just want to...be happy with someone, I guess. I don't know. Never thought about it. 

-Yeah, something like that here too....-the man looked away- I thought, I'm the king of everything, but...honestly, it's not like that. Are you the faithful type, Nicky?

-Probably. I didn't really have the chance to prove or confute it. I guess. I've been wearing the same clothes for years, if that counts, heh....-nervous giggle.

-I'm asking, because I wasn't. I'm letting you know in the beginning, so...but it was years ago, you know...since then...I don't know....

-Everyone can be changed, but I don't want to change you. If you want to change, then go on, but....if it's just temporary, then enjoy the little time we have. 

-You wrote the exact same words in an article, didn't you?

-Maybe I did....

 

The coffee was served, the boys drank it, and a half an hour later they went to the local park. 

Nicky was scared at first, when the other started, like a typical "local handsome with catchy sentences, which makes everyone end up in his bed".  
He's also had things in his past, but as time passed, he started to see that the man is absolutely the same man, who stood behind him in his own apartment, not being furious, or anything, only sad. 

"He never thought that even I could do what I did."-Nicky's got lost in thoughts, still about his breaking in.

He still didn't say sorry for that. Theodore was about to finish the list of parks, which he designed around the world(it wasn't a big list) when the boy suddenly grabbed his hand, and stopped.

 

-I'm sorry.

-Sorry for what?

-I didn't say sorry about....breaking in. Sorry.

-Hey,it's okay. If you didn't do that...I...probably wouldn't have ended up calling you on a...date.-he carefully looked around, before finishing the sentence. -Also, I don't believe that it was your first kiss.

-Wait, I didn't-????

-Nicky, you kissed me, like little girls kiss little boys in treacly movies, which always end with a happy end.

-For fuck's sake. Don't say this. I....didn't know how to do that, okay?  
-And you still did that. -the older man grabbed his waist, but immediately let him go. 

-What are you afraid of?  
-Nothin'.  
-You don't trick me.  
-Have a seat there.

They sat on a bench, next to a pond.  
Everyone around them was busy with feeding the ducks, and having fun, but mr Peterson still sat next to him, like a freshly cut log. 

They were silent, until Nicky's got enough.

-I honestly thought you are a passionate man. I don't know, why. Just....just a thought.

-I am...-replied the other man silently- I am just...more be careful in public. Dave was...

-But I am not Dave. Am I--?

 

They looked at each other.

-No. You are not. You are Nicholas Roth, my handsome neighbor-

They ended up laughing and hugging each other.

-Shit, hehe.... I was so nervous...this is the outcome of that....sorry, Nicky...  
-You should have seen me...haha.......I was so scared that I misunderstood you. Like...You are so fucking kind to me. You have never been mad at me. 

-Because it wasn't your fault. Just don't believe gossips anymore, okay?

-I won't...

They ended up looking into each other's eyes.  
Nicky held his chest and shirt like he did back then, in the man's apartment.. 

-Do you want to know, how to kiss?  
-Don't ask...just do it already. 

Theodore kissed him gently, like he did for the first time. Then the kiss became a bit more passionate. 

Nicky hugged the older man's neck while the man wrapped his arms around him. 

They slowly let each other go, and Theodore was the first, looking around nervously, if anyone saw them. 

Nicky didn't even wait for him to finish the looking around, at that moment he didn't really care about anything. He grabbed the man's hand, and they ran around the pond, startling the ducks up, and almost knocking a little girl into the water.

 

-Where are we running, Nicky?

-I don't fucking know....-Nicky panted, when they finally stopped under the trees. -I feel like a goddamned teenager....this is ridiculous. You didn't do this with anyone before, amirite?

-You are not anyone. You are you. -the man grabbed him, and hugged again, this time, tighter. -You are absolutely different, than my other hundred and two partners.

-What??!

-I'm just kidding, boy! I'm not counting them. 

-Don't tell me you are that kind of man with the sick humour?!

-Maybeeeeee?-there was a little doubt in his voice, whether it's a good thing, or not. 

 

The young man replied with a smile, letting him know, that he is absolutely into it. He suddenly changed the topic again. 

-Nobody sees us here.

-I see.  
-Sooo??

-Sooo, what?-Theodore pretended, like he didn't already figure things out. But Nicky backed a bit. 

-Um..nothing...-he became a bit nervous again, even when the other man started laughing.  
He laughed, grabbed him gently, and kissed him again, and again. 

-For fuck's sake, Nicholas, you're sucha virgin.  
-I'm a leo.

Theodore kept on with laughing, and kissing him. 

 

-I have so much to show you, kid.

-Why do you think that??! I didn't have.....???!!Anyone...??!!You don't have to date to fuck someone!!!

The older man still giggled, and then he slowly stopped, wiping off a happy teardrop. 

-You were raised too well, nah?

-....fuck you. I'm just...letting you know that....I also drink beer...even smoke...you know, what adults do!! I'm not a fucking kid...-the older man looked at him, smirking, Nicky felt his face turning red again- I also have those magazines....at least, a few....I also jerk off to naked women, just like everyone does....Theodore, stop fucking laughing at me!

-But you are so cute!

-I'm not! 

-Why did you become a journalist? That's sucha dirty job-

-I...wanted to move away from my parents. It's not normal to live with them at age twenty plus.

-Show me how you jerk off. 

-What the fuck??!

-I'm just kidding, Nicky! C'mon, it's getting dark. I'm taking you home.

-But you live next door...

-I'd take you home anyway, do you know that?....

 

When heading home, they talked about everything. Nicky never thought that even on his first date, he could talk about anything, absolutely anything, without any kind of stress, with someone, who he had a big crush on. It was sure as a fact to him by now, that Theodore couldn't hurt anyone, ever. 

While talking, and laughing, he wrapped his big arm around the boy's thin waist, and for the first time since forever, he felt safe, even in this big city.


End file.
